Pulse-controlled inverters having power capacitors in the form of direct-current (DC) link capacitors are used in a variety of applications, for example in automotive engineering. For the drive in hybrid or electric vehicles, electric machines in the form of polyphase machines are generally used which are operated in combination with pulse-controlled inverters, also often referred to as inverters. The electric machines are selectively operated in engine mode or generator mode. In engine mode, the electric machine generates a drive torque which, for use in a hybrid vehicle, assists an internal combustion engine, for example in an acceleration phase. In generator mode, the electric machine generates electrical energy which is stored in an energy store such as a battery, for example. A DC link capacitor is provided for stabilizing the battery voltage. The operating mode and power of the electric machine are adjusted via the pulse-controlled inverter.
Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) measures must be taken to at least largely eliminate electromagnetic interferences caused by parasitic capacitances of the individual phase windings of the polyphase machine. For this purpose, interference-suppression capacitors in the form of separate interference-suppression capacitors are integrated into the pulse-controlled inverter by connecting them in each case between a terminal leading from the battery and the housing ground of a housing of the pulse-controlled inverter.